Blog użytkownika:Leophi/Opowiadanie cz. 1
Hej. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :3 Dziękuję. ''' Rozdział I''' Hej. Mam na imię Kate i mieszkam w domu dziecka. Moi rodzice umarli, jak byłam jeszcze malutkim bobasem. Nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego umarli, lecz słyszałam, że z powodu wysokiej gorączki, czy coś w ten deseń. W tym miejscu nie jest mi zbyt dobrze... Opiekunki nie mają dla wszystkich czasu ani miłości... Ech.. Nawet nie chcę o tym mówić. Naprzeciwko przytułku znajduje się pizzeria! Nazywa się Freddys Fazbear Pizza. Opiekunki zaprowadzają nas tam raz na miesiąc... Ale ja się wymykam potajemnie. Gdy wszyscy pójdą spać ja wymykam się do pizzerii przez okno (a mieszkam na parterze) i jak najszybciej biegnę do FFP. Jest tam bardzo miły właściciel. Zawsze ciepło mnie wita i podaje pizzę. Jako jedyna nie płacę za jedzenie. Tam jest tak, jak w bajce! Ciepło, przytulnie... Ach! Zapomniałam powiedzieć o najważniejszym elemencie pizzerii, a mianowice... ROBOTACH! Jest tam pięć animatroników: Freddy Fazbear-Miś, Chica-kurczak, Bonnie-królik,(swoją drogą mój ulubieniec) Foxy-Lis pirat i taki złoty miś. Pan Freddy mówi na niego Golden Freddy. Służy on jako strój dla ludzi. Najgorszy moment jest wtedy, gdy muszę wyjść z pizzerii... o 23:30, bo o tej godzinie zamykają. Trudno mi jest wrócić do głośnego, brudnego i śmierdzącego miejsca... Ale i tak się cieszę, że mogę chodzić do tego cudownego miejsca, jakim jest FFP. Rozdział II Codziennie, noc w noc chodziłam do pizzerii. Co noc właściciel gościł mnie i podawał ciepłe jedzenie. Co noc animatroniki mnie bawiły... i co noc musiałam wracać... Pewnego razu pomyślałam sobie, że może Pan Freddy (właściciel) mógłby mnie zaadoptować... Nie ma on dziecka, ani żony... żona razem z dzieckiem zginęły przy porodzie... Przynajmniej tak mówił Pan Freddy. Mówiąc to po jego twarzy było widać, że bardzo się tym przejmował.. Ale zawsze go pocieszałam. Przez to coraz bardziej mnie lubił... Więc postanowiłam, iż następnej nocy pójdę do FFP i zapytam się Pana. Z pół godziny myślałam, co mu powiedzieć, lecz i tak mi nic nie przychodziło do głowy. Nie chciałam tym sobie już zawracać głowy. Powiedziałam sobie, że po prostu pójdę tam, i powiem to, co mi ślina na język przyniesie. Nadeszła TA noc! nastała godzina 22:00 ... Jak najprędzej wyskoczyłam z łóżka i popędziłam do pizzerii. Przed drzwiami poprawiłam sobie włosy, otrzepałam się z kurzu i innych paprochów... Weszłam... Przywitanie oczywiście było ze strony Pana Freddy'ego... Zaprowadził mnie do stolika i podał pizzę. Spojrzałam na nią, po czym na właściciela tego magicznego miejsca. - Panie Freddy... Bo... Ja mam takie pytanie. -Tak..? Powiedz, jakie to masz pytanie. -No bo ja... Chciałabym się spytać, czy Pan mógłby mnie zaadoptować... - Lekko się zarumieniłam i odwróciłam wzrok, by nie patrzeć Panu w oczy... zbyt się wstydziłam, by popatrzeć choć ułamek sekundy w jego brązowe oczy. - Um... -Popatrzył chwilkę na mnie, a po chwili uśmiechnął się i pogłąskał mnie po głowie. - No jasne, kochanie. Spojrzałam na Pana Freddy'ego..a raczej na tatę...z niedowierzaniem. Z moich oczu poleciała łza szczęścia. -Och dziękuję panu!!! - Przytuliłam tatę. - Bardzo panu dziękuję ... - Popłakałam się. Po wszystkich ,,hugach" i tak dalej powiedział, że mogę iść na noc do stróża i spędzić z nim noc, jak chcę. Ja oczywiście odpowiedziałam ,,TAK!!! CHCĘ!" i przytuliłam tatę, po czym poleciałam do biura. Co prawda stróża jeszcze nie było, ale byłam ciekawa, jak ono wygląda. Byłam praktycznie we wszystkich miejscach w pizzerii, lecz zawsze był taki samolubny stróż, który nie pozwalał mi za nic w świecie wejść do biura. Nie lubiłam go... Gdy rozejrzałam się po biurze zauważyłam wiatrak. Włączyłam go, przybliżyłam twarz i dla zabawy zaczęłam mówić do niego. Zawsze lubiłam tak robić, ponieważ wtedy miałam taki śmieszny głos. Trochę jak robot. Bo paru minutach dobrej zabawy przyszedł stróż. Przedstawił się. Nazywał się Mike. Był bardzo miły. Podał mi krzesło, bym usiadła. Usłyszałam, jak światła się zgasiły i zaczęła się noc,która potem okazała się najgorszą... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania